The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In communication systems and in wireless systems in particular, the design of data transmission is a challenging task. The data transmission may be impaired by several factors, such as fast and slow fading, multipath propagation, interference from other systems and interference from other users within the same system.
Several receiver algorithms have been designed to meet the challenges of wireless telecommunication systems. A receiver of a wireless system must be able to capture and demodulate the transmitted signal as efficiently as possible. For environments where interference is present, interference suppression methods have been developed. An example of such a method is Interference Rejection Combiner, which is an efficient method in applications where multiple transmission paths are utilized in the transmission of signals. An example of such utilization is the use of multiple antennas. However, increasing the number of antennas may lead to significant increase in hardware costs or limiting capacity.